


Just look at me, Reki

by katdr



Series: Renga one shots [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Honmei Chocolate, M/M, Reki Supremacy, jealous Langa, reki appreciation, reki gets the love he fucking deserves, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdr/pseuds/katdr
Summary: Reki gets flustered bc he gets honmei chocolate and Langa is a bit jealousI've read somewhere that Reki never got chocolate for Valentines/white day and he would be flustered if he ever got some (i think it even was canon) and it made me so sad, bc he deserves all the chocolate in the world.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Renga one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203614
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Just look at me, Reki

**Author's Note:**

> Giri chocolate= obligation chocolate for friends/ co-workers  
> Honmei chocolate= true feelings chocolate

It was a day like any other else for Langa when he opened his shoe locker and a ton of chocolate and love letters fell out of it. Apparently not, because it was valentines day in Japan and unlike Canada, they had a custom of gifting chocolate to everyone. 

"Wow, dude, I've never seen someone get this much chocolate! And it's all Honmei? It's like straight out of a Romance Manga!"

Langa turned his head to Reki who was helping him to pick up some of the chocolate that fell on the ground. 

"Honmei? What's that?" 

"It's confession chocolate. Girls make chocolate by themselves and package it cutely and confess their feelings to the boys they like."

"Oh then here"

Langa gave Reki one of the chocolates that fell on the ground 

"I like you"

"Hahaha, stop joking, you meanie, here, I have a plastic bag where you can store all the chocolate."

'It wasn't a joke though' 

Langa thought while quietly putting one after another into Reki's plastic bag. 

"Wow, how will you reply to all of those girls.."

"Did you ever receive chocolate?"

"Hm? Only the obligatory ones from classmates and my mom's friends" 

'Haahh' 

Langa quietly sighed in relief, unnoticeable to Reki. 

-

-

-

-

-

"Yo, Reki there's someone who wants to talk to you! A confessiiiiioooon???"

Some guys in their class were screaming Reki's name from their classroom door and Langa could see a girl blushing while Reki stood up and a bunch of guys were slapping Reki's back. 

"Shut up"

Reki's annoyed voice maybe them stop, but there were still smug grins on their face.

When Reki closed the classroom door, some of the boys put their ears on the door and some others were secretly looking out of the wall windows. Langa did the same and he looked through the window looking at Reki and the girl. He could hear their voices. 

"Uhm... Kyan-san, here!"

The girl was blushing even harder than before while stretching out both of her arms with the chocolate in her hands. 

"It's.... Honmei chocolate..."

"Oh, sure! Whom should I give this to? Langa? Wanna give a message too?"

"N-No!! It's for you Kyan-san! Just for you! I l-like you!"

"Huh?" 

Reki's expression was one of pure shock and when the message set in, he started to blush until his face was as red as his hair. He seemed to have noticed it himself as he held his arm in front of his face, trying to hide some of it. 

"Uhm... You don't have to feel pressured or accept my confession. I-I just wanted to tell you that you're very cool a-and I think you are amazing when you skate! I-I'm XX YY from class 2-3, bye!" 

The girl quickly ran away leaving a flustered, deep red Reki behind. 

"???"

Back in the classroom, the other boys were teasing Reki who became even more flustered until Reki sat down next to Langa. 

Langa didn't like Reki's reaction at all. He never saw Reki with such an expression before. 

"Did that girl confess to you?"

Langa asked, realizing his own sharp expression.

"Huh? Y-Yes"

Reki still seemed to be flustered. 

"You gonna accept it?"

"I-i don't know. I barely know her, but when she said, it was just for me, only for me.. I liked that."

"Hmpf!"

Langa slightly frowned while taking one of the chocolates Reki got from the girl. It was good, which made him frown even more. 

"Haha, what's with your expression, you jealous or what"

Reki joked as he threw some of the chocolate in his own mouth. 

Langa looked at Reki's glossy lips going up and down as he chewed in the chocolate. Reki always was a messy eater, so some of the chocolate was still stuck on his lip. Langa reached out to Reki touching his cheek with his hand and went over Reki's lips with his thumb.

Reki's seemed to be surprised by Langa's sudden approach but when Langa then licked the chocolate from his thumb, the shock on his face quickly changed to the color red.

"Yes, I am."

Langa calmly said with a satisfied smile as Reki's flustered face was very cute, but only if it was directed at him. 


End file.
